The Doctor and the Waitress
by Villain Fan
Summary: Two love birds known as Otto Octavius and Rocky Tofari, have been in love for 5 years. One night, one of Otto's experiments goes wrong, making him become Dr. Octopus. Thinking her lover is dead, Rocky is filled with dread. But then she learns Otto is alive, and has a plan to convince him to be on the good side. But Otto has a plan of his own. Can Rocky make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Two Lovers**

_Otto Octavius. _That's the name that ran through Rocky Tofari's head as she walked to work. Rocky Tofari was an average 20 year old that lived in New York. She was tall and skinny and had long red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and freckles.

When she arrived at the New York Diner, where she worked as a waitress, she started work. Through the day she met new and old custumers, had small talk with some of them, and mostly waitressed.

Later in the afternoon, Otto came in. Rocky clocked out, so Otto and her could have the day with each other. They walked down Main Street, when Rocky said "Otto, how is business going?"  
"It's going great, for now at least. And you?"

"It's good, I guess. Have you invented anything new?"  
"Actually yes. They're mechanical arms that I control with my mind. I use them with other projects."  
"They sound interesting."

But then Otto's cell phone went off. He answered, and when he hung up, he sighed. Rocky said "Who was it?"  
"Norman Osborn, my boss. He wants me to come in tonight."  
"Well at least I've got you the rest of the day then."

She laughed and ran. Otto laughed and ran after her. She ran into the park and layed on the ground. Otto joined her a few minutes later and they both laughed. Otto snuggled next to Rocky and said "I love the summertime. But not as much as I love you."

He kissed her cheek, making her blush. She kissed his cheek in return.

Hours later of laughing and fun, Otto took Rocky home. Before going up the stairs to her apartment, she kissed Otto and hugged him. Then she ran up the stairs, leaving Otto to go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Experiment Gone Wrong**

After Rocky went upstairs, Otto headed to work. When he arrived, he was greeted by Norman Osborn, his boss. Otto took off his sweater vest and lab coat, having a white tank top underneath. He stood and let the cold metal of the harness wrap around his waist. He said "But what if Spiderman traces them back to Oscorp, to me?"  
"Don't worry about that, Otto. Now run your experiments like a good Dr. Octopus."  
"Mr. Osborn I told you that name is-"  
The door shut, leaving Otto to himself. "Demeaning."

He sighed and pulled a key out of it's spot and a computer voice said "Key out. To continue put key back in."

Otto walked into a seperate room and started doing a different experiment. But then a mysterious green hand placed the key back into it's slot. The same computer said "Key inserted. Experiment will comense in one minute."

Otto turned around and started banging on the door, but knew it was no use. He yelled "No it's not right! I've been good."

The computer voice said "Experiment comensing."

And then there was a green light, making Otto scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Rocky was reading a book, when a light made her look out the window. She saw Oscorp and then a giant realized Otto might be in there, so she ran out and down the stairs. Out in the street, she ran to Oscorp.

Rocky wasn't the only one who noticed it. Spiderman was minding his own business when he saw the explosion. Thinking Norman was in trouble, he catapulted to Oscorp.

Inside, technicians were trying to open the door, when Norman opened it with the key. And then Spiderman and Rocky arrived. Rocky tried to enter, but was held back by security guards. She said "That's my boyfriend in there! Please let me help!" But she was led away.

Inside the lab, Norman and Spiderman looked for Otto. Norman called to Otto and almost tripped over him. Spiderman lifted the piece of wall that was on top of Otto. Norman said "Is he?"  
"No he has a pulse. But it looks like his arms fused to his skin." Spiderman said.

Otto tried to get up, when Norman words ran through his head, _I can't have weak men in my organization, Otto._

Otto said "I will not be weak."

He got up and threw Norman against the wall with one of his meachanical arms. Norman said "Otto?"  
"Not Otto anymore. Call me Dr. Octopus!"

Spiderman said "Woah, woah, Slinky. Mr Osborn saved your life."  
Otto turned and said "You! Your the one who caused this!"

He rammded Spiderman against the wall with another of his arms.

But then he heard Rocky's cries. She yelled "Let me through! That's my boyfriend in there!"

"Rocky." Otto muttered.

He let Norman and Spiderman fall to the ground, while he went to see Rocky. But when he went in the other room, Rocky was nowhere to be seen. He clenched his fists and set off to Rocky's house.

Meanwhile, Rocky was crying her eyes out in her house. She was told that Otto was dead. Her love, dead. Then the phone rang. She got up and answered it. It was Peter Parker, a friend of hers. They talked for a bit when he said that him and his friends were going to Coney Island and asked if she wanted to come. She said yes and then after a little more talking, she set the phone on the reciever.

After a little more crying, she went to bed. She fell right asleep, when a shadow came over her. Outside the window, Dr. Octopus watched as she slept. He put his hand on the glass and said "You think I'm dead, don't you, my love. Well I'll just have to show you I'm very much alive."

He left the window and went to his house, where he changed into his new outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Dr. Octopus was a sensation thanks to the _Dailey Bugle_. He was on the newes, papers, buses, everything. Rocky didn't recoginize him as Otto because of his new outfit, which was a green jumpsuit, a long brown trenchcoat, a metal belt with a place for the battery, black boots, and goggles that went on his eyes, but with no thing in the middle. Rocky had cried over Otto being gone, but with this Dr. Octopus running around, she had no time to talk about Otto.

Dr. Octopus knew he was a sensation, but he kept to the shadows, trying not to be noticed. But it was no use, he couldn't go anywhere without being noticed by people. The only person who didn't notice him was Rocky. But when he was done with her, she would notice him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Coney Island **

On Tuesday Rocky, Peter, Mary Jane, Gwen, Flash, Liz, Harry and the rest of the school went to Coney Island. Rocky thought about Otto the whole time there.

When it became nighttime, the group saw something moving on the rooftops. Everybody walked to one of the rollar coasters, while Rocky stood there looking at the rooftops. But then Peter said "Are you alright, Rocky?"  
She snapped out of her fantasy and replied "Yeah. I was just looking at the rooftops. I thought I saw something."  
"We all thought we saw something, Rocky. You should stop worrying about it and come with us."

"Your right."

She walked away with Peter to go on the rollar coaster with the rest of the gang.

Meanwhile, there was something on the rooftops. It was Dr. Octopus, who was getting a power pack, so his arms wouldn't run out of power. He went in and grabbed it, only to have Spiderman steal it. Spiderman said "I love the new look, Doc."  
"Give that back, you insolent excuse for a spider!"

He knocked it out of Spiderman's hands, but it was caught by him again. Spiderman swung out into the lobby, to find a guy hiding behind a desk. He said "Have a eight limbed guy chasing me, wants this, what is it?"  
"It's a power pack."  
"Oh."  
He swung out before Dr. Octopus could grab him. He hid inside the fun house, when the Doctor came in. He grabbed Spiderman's leg, and took the power pack. Taking out the old one, he almost put the new one in, when the web slinger took it. Dr. Octopus put the old one back in and looked around for the Spider. He was punched in the face, but the Dr. grabbed the power pack. This time he quickly put the pack in, and he said "Finally, I now have hours worth of juice!"

He looked for Spiderman, but he was gone. Now as Peter Parker, he was in line for the rollar coaster. Rocky waited on a bench, since she didn't like rollar coasters. The group got on the coaster and it started up.

Rocky watched as the coaster did loops and drops, when it finally stopped. The group got off when Flash said "Why don't we all go into the fun house?"  
"Alright." everybody replied.

The group went into the fun house where they laughed at all the weird stuff. Rocky was behind the group, looking around, when a voice made her jump. She looked around for the owner, but didn't see one. She ran up to the group and walked with them.

Dr. Octopus saw the group and then he saw a 20 year old red head wearing a green T-shirt, brown capris and brown boots. She was in the back of the group and the Doctor smiled. He sent out one of his arms towards Rocky, and it wrapped around her waist.

Rocky looked down to see a black metal arm around her waist. Before she could yell for help, the arm dragged her into the shadows.

When the gang got out of the fun house, they saw that Rocky was gone. Gwen said "Rocky was behind us in the fun house. Where did she go?"  
"I don't know. We should look for her." Mary Jane replied.

So Mary Jane, Gwen, and Peter split into a group, while Flash, Liz, and Harry were the other group. Before the two groups even started searching they saw Rocky in the arms of a guy climbing up a rollar coaster. She dangled in one of his mechanical arms. The group ran over when they realized Peter was gone now too.

But then Spiderman swung in on top of the rollar coaster that the Doctor was climbing. He watched Rocky being taken to the top, when he was moved aside by the Doctor. Spiderman flew off the side and Rocky was set down on the rail. She looked Dr. Octopus up and down. He said "I'll just set you up here for now."  
"Who are you?"  
Before he could reply, Spiderman swung up and took Rocky away from the mad doctor and swung to put her on the ground, but Dr. Octopus grabbed her by the leg, taking her out of Spiderman's hands. Spiderman grabbed Rocky's arms, pulling her out of the metal arms grasp. He set her on the pavement next to the group.

Dr. Octopus and Spiderman started fighting, when one of his arms grabbed Rocky again by the waist. She screamed as the arm pulled her close to the mad doctor. He said "Stop interfearing, you moron!"  
"It's my job to stop evil. Now, put the girl down."  
"Why should I?"  
"She's not a part of this. Let her go."  
Dr. Octopus looked over at Rocky, who was as still as can be. He said "No."  
He climbed over some buildings, when he put Rocky down. He said "We will meet again."  
Then he left her there. Spiderman swung in and said "Did he hurt you?"  
"No. He only said that we would meet again."

Spiderman picked her up and swung back to the group, letting her touch ground again. He swung away, changing back into Peter Parker.

After the incident everybody all left to go back home.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5- The Doctor Is In the House**

When Rocky got home that night, a little surprise was waiting for her. She opened the door and walked in, when she saw one of the windows was open. She went over and started to close it when the phone rang. Rocky jumped but went over and answered it. It was Peter wanting to know if she was alright. She said she was, so Peter ended the call. Putting the phone back on the reciever, she closed the window and turned to do something, when she felt the cold air, from the window, on her back. She turned around and saw that it was open again. She went over and looked down. Rocky didn't see anything, so she walked over to the phone and dialed Peter back. When Peter picked up she said "Peter, I feel like I'm being watched."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just feel being watched."  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
"That would be great."  
"I'll see you soon."  
While Rocky was talking to Peter a mechanical arm came through the open window and was around Rocky's waist.

Rocky's reply was screaming, for the mechanical arm was dragging her towards the window. Peter yelled "Rocky, I'm coming over right now!"

He hung up, but Rocky's phone dangled from the table.

Rocky was trying to hang onto anything to make this arm let go, but it was useless. But then as the arm tried taking her out the window, it got stuck. The long piece of metal let her go. She fell to the ground and shut the window as fast as she could. She ran out of her apartment, when running down the stairs, she saw Dr Octopus coming up the stairs. She turned around and ran up the steps to her apartment. She closed the door and locked it. She noticed the phone dangling, so she put it back on the reciever.

Suddenly, the door flew off and hit the wall behind Rocky. Rocky looked into the hallway, when an arm shot out and grabbed the door. Rocky hid behind the pillows on her bed as Dr Octopus came into the room. He put the door back and looked around. Rocky could see him through the crack between the two pillows, and noticed he stood looking around. But then one of his arms threw the pillows off the bed, to reveal Rocky laying on her side. The arm grabbed her leg and slid her down to the end of the bed. It let go, when Rocky said "Who are you?"  
Dr Octopus could hear the fear in her voice, but she stayed strong.

"I'm Doctor Octopus."  
"What do you want from me?"

Before he could reply a knock was heard on the door. Then a voice said "Rocky? Are you alright?"

Dr. Octopus looked over at Rocky. He then wispered "Come with me."

An arm wrapped around her, but she said "No. I don't want to."

"Oh but you must, my dear."  
"Why?"  
"There's no time to explain now. But I will when we arrive home."

"Home?"  
The Doctor didn't reply, but threw the door open, making Peter fall to the ground. Rocky screamed and squirmed in the arm, but it was not going to let go any time soon.

Doctor Octopus left the building and headed for his lair, with his girlfriend in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Truth Revealed**

Doctor Octopus carried Rocky through the streets of New York until he got to his lair, which was an abandoned factory that looked like it was brand new. He set her down and then placed his own feet on the floor. Rocky backed away from him as he came closer. She backed up until she hit a wall. The Doctor came up to her and caressed her face. She turned her head away, but Otto turned it back towards him. She said "Why did you bring me here?"

"My dear, I had to get you alone. Here, nobody will disturb us. Rocky, I need you because I love you."

"I only loved one person besides my parents. But now he's dead."

Otto thought _She's talking about my past. But now I look to the future. _

"Who was he?"  
"Otto Octavius. My one true love. But then an experiment killed him one night. I didn't even prove my love to him."

She started to cry. Doctor Octopus went over and embraced her. She quit crying a second later. But then the Doctor said "Rocky, I know you won't believe this, but... It's me Otto."  
"Otto? Your Doctor Octopus?"

"Yes I am. I'm not dead, we can be together now."  
"Otto is Doctor Octopus..." She said before fainting into his arms. Otto carried her to a couch and layed her down. He said "My love, now that you know I'm not dead we can be together, forever. I won't let anybody take you away from me, ever again."

He went over to his computer and started typing.

The next morning, Rocky woke up to the sound of Otto talking to himself. She sat up and looked over at him. He was watching Spiderman on thousands of computer screens. Rocky stood up quietly and looked for a way out. But then his voice rang out "I wouldn't even try to look for an escape. It's no use."

"Please, just let me go."

"Now why would I do that, my love," he stood up and walked over to her, "when you know that I'm alive."

"I'm very happy your alive, but I want Otto, not Doctor Octopus."

"These arms can't come off."

"I didn't mean that. I meant your not an evil genius, Otto. It's not your nature. You can keep your body, but put away Doctor Octopus."

"I can't and I won't. He's come part of me, Rocky. I am Doctor Octopus!"

"You're not the person I knew."  
"Knew? But I'm alive."

"I meant your not the Otto I knew. Now your this!"

"Yes and you will be mine. For now you can't leave. I must always have you in my sights. To risk having you in danger... I can't bear it."

"Otto, please let me go."

"IT'S DOCTOR OCTOPUS!"

His arm pinned her against the wall by her neck. Otto realized what he was doing and he let go. He rushed over to her but Rocky backed away from him. He said "I should give you time alone. Come."

He took her back to her apartment, where he said "I will be back, Rocky. You will be mine."

Then he left her. That's when Rocky got the idea of a plan. She would rescue Otto from himself, no matter what it took.


End file.
